This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Systems for authorizing access to a resource or facility based on an identity or membership number are known. Such systems may, for example, be implemented over a network, in which case a request for access may be transmitted to a network node. Responsive to receiving the request, the network node may authorize or deny access to the facility. However, as the use of such systems increases, unnecessary repetition of processing steps may arise resulting in network congestion and delays in authorization of requests. Furthermore, individual processing of requests for access to each respective resource or facility makes it impossible to combine information across multiple resources to increase efficiency.
These problems may be exacerbated by a need for users to obtain an individual identity or membership number for each respective resource or facility to be entered, resulting in frequent inputting of incorrect identities which further adds to the processing requirements of the system, resulting in increased delays in authorization of requests.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved system for authorizing a request for access to a facility.